True Love Never Dies
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Ever since Hermione laid eye's on Severus Snape she had always had a little crush on him. up until now will Severus love her back? read and find out and please review if you want a update. would love to see if I need improvements
1. Chapter 1

True Love Never Dies.

Chapter one: Trying to keep it a Secret.

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed studying before an exam was coming up. She was more nervous as ever because it was an exam that contains all the information that she had gained during the last six months and in fact it was in potions. Professor Snape was the most rudest people she had ever met. But though she knew something was troubling him. But didn't know what. When she went down to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for her arrival.

"you ready for the big Exam?" Harry asked Hermione when she was coming towards the two of them.

"yes I am….I think….I hope…." Hermione, Harry and Ron then walked to Potions and Severus as normal was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"aw….you finally showed up to take your exam….I see I was nice enough to set your exam on your desk. Pick up your quill and start. No talking what so ever, if I catch you cheating you will be serving detention with me for the next two weeks. Don't even look at on another." Severus snarled and gave each of them an evil look.

"yes Professor." They all said and they all sat at different desks and began the test. Harry and Ron finished at the same time and handed their exams to the potions master and quickly left the room, leaving Hermione behind and still in his presence.

"I see you are not the first one done as usual. Did you not study hard enough Miss Granger?" Severus said with a cold voice to Hermione.

"uh…yes sir…I'm just taking my time sir." Hermione answered in fear. Severus shook his head.

"you better hurry up or you will miss dinner. We wouldn't want you to starve shall we?" Severus smirked and then continuing grading papers.

About a hour later Hermione was completely finished with the exam but was not quit satisfied but knew she couldn't stay any longer and handed the exam to Professor Snape.

"here you go Professor. I am finished. May I leave?" Hermione asked shyly. Severus looked into her eye's, he could see the fear towards him. _Yes…she should be afraid of me! Ha. All students should. I don't know why I even bother teaching these stupid good for nothings. But yet….Miss Granger…she is not stupid… one of the brightest witches in Hogwarts, never had a bad mark on her papers. She is also very pretty. But who would want a man like me? With my past. Why would I even think that she would even have the slightest bit of feelings for me? No… _Severus was thinking and forgot to answer Hermione's question. He felt something towards her, something that he never would have imagined. Except for Lily of course but she's dead. Because of that stupid Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh yes miss Granger. You may leave now." Severus said with out his usual cold voice. When Hermione left the room she felt as though Severus was distracted. He was slow answering her question, and when he did he was harsh saying it. Hermione tried to forget and headed to the great hall to meet up with Harry and Ron. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table they were playing wizards chest. It seems to her that they were addicted to that particular game.

"you spend to much time with that silly game, if you put forth the effort studying like you do in that game you would easily get Expectations." Hermione said trying to have a conversation with the two boys.

"Not now Hermione, we're busy. Please, I am trying to concentrate." Ron said trying to shut Hermione up.

"fine…be that way I'll go take a walk."

*~ *

Severus was sitting at his desk wondering why he would ever think of such a thing, especially for a student. And a mudblood. But the more he pondered about the fantasy the more he grew to like her. Maybe not just like. Love?

"Why would I _love _a student? Why would anybody _love me? _I am not the handsomest wizard in the world. I am just a wizard with long greasy hair, stained teeth, and my wardrobe is mainly all black. And besides. Who would love an ex death eater? NO ONE!" The more he tried to convinced him self the more it failed to escape his mind.

"Better go for a walk….I'm sure I could use a little fresh air." Severus got up and left the dungeons and went outside the walls of Hogwarts. And decided to go to a near by lake. He noticed that there was a waterfall and the sounds of the water brushing along side shore soothed him. This was indeed his favorite spot at Hogwarts. He sat under a tree that hung over the lake. And sat there for a while staring into the sky's and the nature in the lake. Thinking. Thinking of what it could be like to have a relationship with the smartest student he had ever known. Severus was in his own little world. When he's at the lake he feels as though Hogwarts didn't exist and this place was the only thing that could calm him and make him relaxed.

*~*

Hermione abruptly got up from the table and left the great hall to go outside for a walk. Hermione was furious at the fact that Harry and Ron would rather play a stupid game then to hang out with her. She walked along side the castle walls and wanted to go to a near by lake. She had a book with her as always. And was ready to read it. the book was called _advanced potion making number 7_ and she well knew that she was becoming very interested in Potions. Not that the classes was interesting she seemed over whelmed by the fact that Severus Snape would not respond to her question. Hermione thought he was daydreaming and couldn't resist looking in those dark eye's. Hermione suddenly felt something in her chest tighten up. And the more she thought about Severus the more she grew to actually like him. When she arrived at the lake she couldn't believe her eye's under a tree sat Professor Snape. _Oh my Merlin. Snape sitting outside of his chamber's? outside of his Potions room? Something seems to be bothering him. I hope everything is alright. _

Hermione slowing walked towards the lake and sat next to a large stone and tried to avoid Snape. But unfortunately Severus saw Hermione sitting almost two feet away from him. _Hermione Granger here? I'm sure she noticed me. If she had she was to afraid to say anything to me. I can see why. Maybe it would be nice if I started a conversation to get to know the girl. _Severus thought to himself

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger. What brings you here?" Severus asked Hermione with out trying to be mean.

"oh good afternoon Professor. I was taking a little walk and decided to take a chance to be able to marvel at the glorious scenery. If I may, what brings you here?" Hermione knew that when Severus asked her the question that he wasn't his mean usual self.

" I just wanted to get a little fresh air." Severus answered calmly

Hermione never seen Severus like this before. His expressions on his face seemed distraught and over come with sadness.

"may I ask you something Professor?" Hermione was worried that Severus was depressed but didn't want to jump into conclusions.

"what is it Miss Granger?" Severus looked over at Hermione and couldn't resist how beautiful her brown eye's and shiny brown hair and the beauty she had as a woman.

"you seem a little upset lately. More then usual. Is something bothering you? Or is it that I am getting a head of my self?" Hermione thought it was inappropriate to ask a teacher what is wrong.

Severus wanted to tell her about his feelings towards her. But it was too soon. He wanted to know if she had feelings for him.

"Miss. Granger, If I may be so bold as to ask you if you had one crush or so on a teacher in this school who would you choose?" Severus then realized that that question was a stupid one and felt really dumb for saying it. Hermione was shocked. But she wanted to tell the truth.

"to be honest sir, if you please don't tell a soul." Hermione was curious of the reaction of Snape would be.

"I won't Miss Granger." Severus still looking into Hermione's eye's

"It would be you." Hermione confessed and once she answered Severus was relieved that there would be a glimmer of hope to be loved.

"I am glad that you would choose me. A cold hearted man who likes nothing more to torture his students. An ugly man at that too." Severus lowered his head in shame. Hermione couldn't believe that he would say such a thing about himself.

"Professor, you are not ugly. In fact, I find you quit handsome." Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying. But she for some reason cared for Severus. Severus head perked up with delight. He looked at Hermione and smiled for the first time in for ever.

_A real smile! While. Maybe he likes me too? I hope after all I confessed to him. _

"Miss. Granger. I must say you are quite the consoler. When I say this I hope you will not be shocked by my confessions." Severus was about to confess he love for Hermione and is worried how she'll react to it.

"alright." Hermione said looking into those beautiful dark eye's and knew that instant that she was in love with Severus. The one students called the man with no heart. Or the wicked witch of the west's brother.

"I have notice you changed over the years, and I have found it interesting to see how much of a young witch you have become. And my feelings towards you have changed." Severus paused and his hands began to shake.

"Professor…I…" Hermione was about to say something but Severus cut her off

"I love you Miss. Granger." Severus burst out saying and was awaiting for her reaction. Inside Hermione's face dropped. _He loves me? How can it be? _

"Professor" Hermione started to say.

"please call me Severus." Severus told her.

"alright. Severus I must confess to you something that I have not yet told anybody. Not even Harry and Ron. But… up till now I have thought to you as a little crush and now once I knew it was more then a crush I too am in love with you." Hermione and Severus looked into each other's eye's and both of them felt as though they were the only two people on the face of the earth.

"I'm glad you feel that way Hermione!" Severus said her first name because he knew it felt so right. Severus scooted his body closer to Hermione's and they felt butterfly's in their stomach's. Severus never felt this way towards another witch. Not even Lily though he still loved her dearly, she is dead and Hermione felt a connection between the her and Severus. Like they were meant to be together. When Severus and Hermione confessed their love for one another they promised to keep it a secret as long as they were in school.

"When we are in school Hermione, I will treat you the same as any other of my students. I don't want them finding out. And if you like you are welcome to visit my privet quarter's any time you like. Just in form my first though. And when I give you detention. It's not really detention. I just want to spend some time with you. Is that clear? And don't tell that Potter and that Weasly boy anything is that clear? This relationship we are about to have is a secret. No one must know about it." Severus said to Hermione calmly.

"yes Severus I understand. What am I going to tell them though?" Hermione wasn't sure on how to lie to Harry and Ron.

"Oh you are a bright girl, you'll think of something. Now it is getting late my darling, and dinner is almost ready. And your friends might wonder where you are." Severus got up from the dirty ground and helped Hermione up as well.

"thank you Severus." Hermione said brushing of the leaves off her behind. Severus leaned over and lightly kissed Hermione on the check and they walked in the castle together. But once they walked in the doors they did not stare at one another, they went their separate ways.

Hermione's stomach was filled with butterfly's. she never felt anything thing like this before. She was actually in love! She went back to the great hall and found Harry and Ron just now finished their game.

"Oh hi Hermione. Sorry I was rude earlier. I guess I was having fun." Ron apologizes to Hermione

"It's okay! No harm done." Hermione said happily. Ron and Harry looked at each other like they missed something.

"everything okay Hermione?" they both asked.

"yes boy's everything is just fantastic." Hermione said to the boys and finally sat at the table and began to read till dinner started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visiting Severus's Private Quarters.

When it was time for dinner, Hermione was finishing up the sixth chapter in the _advanced potions making number 7_ when the rest of the students came in. as always Hermione sat next to Ron and across the table Harry sat, Neville. Luna, and Ginny and as well as the twins. Fred and George. After Dumbledore was finished his announcements the in tire table was covered with platters of food. The smell of Fried Chicken, pot roast, Ham, rolls, sweats like hot fudge Sunday's, chocolate frogs, chocolate covered peanut butter balls (which was Ron's favorite.) and all the sweats the students can imagine. Hermione wasn't every hungry for dinner, she picked up her fork and rolled the spaghetti and meat balls around on her plate. She was way to happy to be eating. Hermione looked over at the teachers table. There she saw Professor Flitwick, and next to him, Hagrid, and Professor Sprout, beside Dumbledore always a pleasure to see Professor McGonagall, and next to her was Professor Snape.

_Aww man! He is sooo sexy! I cant wait to see him again. _Her eye's were roaming the teacher's table trying to stare at the most sexiest teacher in the whole school. Severus was doing the same. With out Hermione noticing, trying to marvel at her beauty, Severus new that Hermione was trying to stare at him to and when their eye's meet Severus gave Hermione a quick smile and continued on eating.

"Hermione? Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Ron said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face trying to get her attention. Hermione snapped out of it and continuing talking to her friends.

"what's gotten in to you?" Ron asked wondering why Hermione was acting so strangely. Harry was stuffing his face with greasy fried chicken and talking to Neville about their next potion brewing tomorrow.

"nothing Ron. Been busy with studying and all. No worries." Hermione knew that was a terrible lie but knew it might work for now.

"gotcha!" Ron taking the lie as though it was the truth then beginning to eat some ice cream.

"God I hate Snape.. he favored Slytherin's and is the most insufferable bastard. All he cares about is torturing all the other students with loads of detention and piles of homework. I swear I don't know how to finish it all! Two thousand word essay for pumpkin juice! Jeez! What a load of fat potato's!" Ron said to Harry and Ron complaining on Severus harsh assignments.

"He has it's reason's for doing those horrible assignments. Excuse me, I have to study some more if you need me I will be at the library." Hermione stormed off and was angry that Ron and Harry would talk nonsense about Severus. When Severus saw Hermione leave the great hall, he got up and tried to follow her, but with out noticing.

"Professor Snape, where are you going?" Dumbledore asked Snape before Snape left the teachers table.

"I have to finish grading papers." Severus lied and also stormed off. Severus walked face to catch up with Hermione, when he did he put his hand heavy on Hermione's shoulder.

"what's wrong Miss Granger?" Severus was worried that something was bothering her.

"I couldn't stand Harry and Ron talking rude obnoxious things about you. Hearing those things make my heart sink." Hermione tried to hold back tears. Severus looked into her face and saw the displeasure in her eye's and knew that she truly cared about him.

"Come now," Severus let go off Hermione's shoulder and Hermione followed him to where ever he wanted her to go.

"Where are we going Professor?" Hermione had no idea. Severus and Hermione went into the dungeons and went through two portraits and she had a feeling that she was about to go into his privet quarter's Severus whispered a password to the third portrait and the portrait slowly turned so that both could enter.

"Ladies first." Severus said holding Hermione's hand and they soon entered his quarters

"these are my privet quarters. The leather couch. Please take a seat." Severus said calmly and Hermione obeyed what he asked and sat on the black leather couch. The couch was soft but when she sat she almost sunk in and she pulled her self up before Severus could notice. Severus was making some green tea and handed a cup to Hermione.

"This is great Severus thank you." Hermione said taking a sip of the tea and no longer felt like she wanted to cry.

"your welcome. Hermione, I am use of students mocking me. They see the rude Professor. The mean teacher who they seem to hate with a bloody passion. Unlike you Hermione you will see the real me. The soft kind hearted me. Hermione you don't know how much I care about you." Severus said sitting right next to Hermione and looking deep into her eye's.

"I care about you too Severus. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." Hermione confessed. Severus leaned over to hug Hermione and Hermione then reached for Severus. They hugged tightly and then with out even thinking. Severus began to kiss Hermione on the mouth. His tongue and Her tongue linked together both of their eye's were closed Hermione's heart was thumping and felt as though it was about to jump out of her chest. Her mind was racing. But she felt as though Severus was the only one that appreciated her. Hermione reached for Severus hands and let his hands touch her breasts. Severus never felt like this before. He felt happy no words can explain the emotions rushing through Severus's mind. He knew he was in love with her and that she was in love with them. They continued French kissing and breasts holding Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and rubbed his back up and down, up and down.

"I love you Severus." Hermione said when she was able to speak for a few measly seconds.

"you are my one in only my love." Severus said and stopped kissing Hermione. Hermione and Severus sat on the couch. Hermione laying her head gently on Severus chest just taking the moment as it comes and hoping it would never end. Hermione looked up at Severus while Severus looked down at Hermione.

"wow. Sevie you're a great kisser. And you truly know how to treat a lady." Hermione complemented Severus.

"you are too my honey bunny. Your beauty mesmerize my eye's you are the light that shines in my eye's you are one of a kind." Severus said calmly while holding Hermione in his arms. They sat peacefully for about three hours talking about potions and how they would enjoy working with each other. And Severus asked her to be a teachers assistant.

"yes I would love that. I would love to expand my knowledge on Potions. I love potions. That's why I want to be an Aurer." Hermione told Severus, and kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his chest again. Severus was smelling her hair. Smelled like strawberries. With a hint of kiwi, and then he smiled. He was the luckiest man in the world. To have someone who loves and care's about him just as much as he loves and care's about her.

Later on that night Severus had told Hermione that she better go. He didn't want her friends to become suspicious nor does the teachers.

"but love, I really don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. And hold you in my arms for all eternity." Hermione sighed and wishes she could not go.

"I'm sorry Hun I would not want you to go neither, but remember what we said. we don't want any suspicion" Severus tried to explain to Hermione

" okay…I understand…I guess I better get back to Harry and Ron." Hermione got up from the couch and so did Severus. Severus walked her out from his quarters and they hugged and kissed each other and Hermione then walked back to the Gryffindor tower to go to sleep. She did not want to talk to Harry and Ron. When she reached the girls dormitory she jumped on her bed and was ready to go fast asleep.

"good night Severus I love you." Hermione whispered and closed her eye's and went into a deep sleep.

*~*

Severus went into his bathroom and got ready for bed. His heart was still racing and his mind was filled with joy. When he was finished getting ready for bed he cut off his night lamp and laid silently on his side and tried to go to sleep with all the excitement that had happened this afternoon.

"Good night Hermione. I love you." Severus said and then went to sleep and had a peaceful dream about them being together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while been busy with school also I am looking for a beta I would surly love to have one. Because I have horrible grammar. But still I love to write and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter please read and review!!!!!!!!**

Chapter three

The next morning, Hermione woke up and got ready for her first class. Which was in fact potions. She adores potions. But more importantly, she adores Severus. She could not wait to see him this morning her first day as a teacher assistant would be remarkable. Hermione does not have any more classes with Professor Sprout. And she was glad because she had that class everyday and did not like it what so ever.

Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall only to find Harry and Ron waiting outside for her. She slows her pace and reduced her heavy breathing.

"I'm guessing your hungry Hermione!" Ron said jokingly. Hermione just ignored that and walked with them to the Gryffindor table. They sat up close, because Dumbledore apparently had a very important announcement to make and she didn't want to "miss a single word" as though she said to Harry and Ron. But the real reason is to watch her sexy potions master Severus Snape.

After a few minutes after all the students settled in, Dumbledore came and commanded his students to quite down for his announcement's. this was one of the last meals Hermione and her friends were going to have together with the school because soon they would be graduating.

"Good Evening students and staff, I have a very important announcement I would like to inform you all on. This year I have stormed up an idea that the night of the seventh year graduation that each student should properly thank their Professor's not by their last name but by their first name. you all will become adults and we should treat you as our equal. After we have our leaving feast of course. Now with that said you are all now able to eat then head to your classes." Dumbledore said then sat back down to Professor McGonagall.

"_WHAT!!!!!!_ Calling our Professor's by their given name!" Ron snorted and was unhappy by Dumbledore's decision.

"Calm down Ron! This will only be one night and you'll never have to see them again." Harry tried to calm down Ron before he burst out with rage.

"On the contrary, we all have to spend the summer with a teacher before going on our own, to learn how we are suppose to make it on our own." Hermione said

"WHAT! This is unbelievable! Why would I want to spend the summer with my former Professor! This is un real! I wont do this I just wont!" Ron shouted and pushed his plate of food away.

"You are going to have to Ron, if you don't then you won't be able to get a job or even go to collage." Hermione said back.

Ron stormed off with out saying another word.

"He's just going to have to deal with it." Hermione told Harry and continued eating.

After breakfast, Hermione went to the potions room, Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers before the students barged in.

"Good morning Miss Granger." Severus looked up smiling and Hermione

"Good morning Professor." Hermione said back, putting her stuff in her desk

"how'd you sleep last night?" Severus asked Hermione when she came closer to his desk.

"wonderfully, you?" Hermione said back happily

"better than ever."

After their little conversation, and the students came and took their seats. Severus's mood turned upside down. He scowled them at every little thing the students done, criticized and mocked them. Which was his normal routine. Hermione didn't mind it anymore, she thought it was great knowing how he can discipline kids like this.

"Miss Granger, hand me a cauldron, and some heckler berry seeds for the sickness potion." Severus asked Hermione with anger. Hermione did what he had asked her and after that she helped Neville with his potion, before he blew it up of course. After all the classes were over, Severus had to sit down and relax. He had a terrible migraine that hurts like never before.

"Professor, is everything okay?" Hermione was worried when she saw Severus burying his hands in his face, as well as leaning over the desk. Basically hiding the fact that he has pain.

"no…I have a terrible head ach." This head ach had never been so bad. He felt as though he wanted to die. And looked like he was about to show tears. Severus picked up his wand and locked the potions doors so that no student (other than Hermione) can bug him.

"Oh no, Professor, would you like me to heal it?" Hermione asked coming towards him. When she stood right next to Severus, she rubbed his back hoping that it may help leaning over to Severus's ear.

"that head ach will go away in a little while babe." Hermione whispered and started to message his head. Severus loved it a lot, he felt like she had magic hands and the head ach had some how disappeared within a few minutes.

"Miss Granger, your message is excellent. Made my head ach go away just like you said." Severus complemented.

"your welcome Hun, now since we are done wanna go to your privet quarters?" Hermione asked still rubbing his head. Severus got up from his chair, hugged and kissed Hermione on the forehead. And guiding her to his quarters holding her hand.

"of course." Severus answered and they went to his quarters.

When they arrived, Severus and Hermione got close to each other hugging each other and kissing on each other. They were in love. Severus thought after Lily that he would never feel anything like this towards another woman. Especially his students, but after realizing that Hermione felt the same way and that both of them cared about each other that they couldn't help but to fall in love.

"I love you Severus!" Hermione gasped when she tried to breath when they continued kissing.

"I love you too Hermione." Severus said his eye's still closed.

After a while they took a break, talking about their day and how annoying most of the students were.

"lets ask questions. Okay I go first, if we ever had children not saying that we will or will not what would you name him or her?" Hermione asked while leaning on Severus on the couch and his arm wrapped around her.

"Well my darling," Severus looked down to see this beautiful woman next to him. " I would name our children Hermione after their gorgeous mother and if it was a boy I would name him Eddy after my uncle." Severus answered and kissed Hermione on the lips.

" Now my turn." Severus continued. "If you could live anywhere in the world, and you could pick the house where would you live?" Hermione had to think. She never really been asked that question.

"well first I would live anywhere as long as you were with me. But if I had to choose, I would live in a log cabin, with mountains covered with snow and fields where I can frolic and play in with our children, the cool fresh air up in the mountains. A peaceful place not a big cabin but just big enough for our family. I always wanted to live in a cabin up in the mountains." Hermione answered Severus and rubbing her head into his chest.

"my turn. If you could pick any student after graduation to work with all summer who would you pick." Hermione asked

" I would pick you. Because I love you and I want your education to be the best there ever was." He answered and swirling her long brown silky hair.

Hermione and Severus asked questions for hours on end, and each time they asked one they felt closer and closer and there bond grew stronger. After dinner they came back and laid on Severus's bed Hermione wore red silk spaghetti strap pajama's and pajama pants and Severus wore a grey T-shirt and blue squared pants with a ribbon to tighten them up. They were silent, they wanted to cherish each moment as if it were their last.

"what would you do if something terrible happened to me?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Severus looked at her in disbelief that she would ask such a question.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I think I'll go insane. I'll miss you to much. Hermione why would you think of such a question?" Severus asked Hermione still with his arm around her and Hermione's head laid against his chest.

"I don't know I was just wondering." Hermione answered.

"I hope you do, because I don't want anything to happen to you. did you try to kill your self?" Severus asked looking at her horridly

"to be honest I did, but it did not work out but no Severus, I won't ever try to do that again. Not ever. I've learned my lesson." Hermione said reaching up to kiss her man. And within a couple of minutes they fell asleep in each others arms. And had happy dreams until the morning sun had risen for school to start again.


End file.
